A Dragons Pure Heart
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Tsukune's finnaly chosen, and its not what most expected. Moka was crushed the most, her inner self angrier than ever before. Kirito is a senior who kept to himself mostly. He comforts Moka in her time of need, and is now getting her to move on. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Myth

**Hey Bros. This is my first anime fanfic. It's been something I had so I'm writing it out. It's nothing special, just five or six chapters, but it you want I'll make it longer, if not, well it's fun now. For those who know my other stories, don't worry, I'm writing, its just that football is my number one concern, and I want to, have to get stronger, but I will try to work longer hours if that's what it takes. Anyways, past all the rambling. **

**Yeah, I'm already making adjustments to this story because somebody flamed it. THERE'S AN OC IN THIS, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Anyways, moving on, lets just get back to the enjoyment of the story.**

**Enjoy**

It was the beginning of the new term, Spring just beginning, and the weather warming as each day passed. The dew made the grass shimmer, the trees bristling in the wind as the slight breeze blew. The sky was clear, the clouds moving off in the distance, allowing the sun to radiate above me.

Names Kirito, Kirito Akimori, I am seventeen, and a senior of Yokai Academy. It was my final year in high school, and the thought of graduation was a living hell, of course, most thought my ancestors were the rulers of it.

Its a hell because the high school is no ordinary high school, its a high school for monsters. It's suppose to teach us how to live along with the humans. Truth is, humans are nothing more than weak nuisances. They nearly wiped out my species back in the medieval times, only because of numbers. My clan survived by going into hiding, erasing all traces until the humans left. The plan backfired and now, they grew, became more advanced, and now, rule the world in our stead.

Now, forced to live in hiding, my mother sent me to this school three years ago, my father hmph...that bastard got what he deserved, trying to fight the humans long ago, getting himself killed in the process.

I was a rare breed of dragons, yeah, dragons. We were known as monsters back then, now nothing more than myths to the humans. I was easy 6' 7" and was built like lightweight boxer. My human form consisted of light tan skin, with crimson eyes, black jagged hair reaching to my back, jagged bangs sometimes falling in front of my eyes. I wore the school uniform, that consisted of a white button-down shirt, with a evergreen blazer and red tie, with khaki pants, and slacks. I had my one strap over my shoulder as I walked up to the gate, noticing the monster barrier that surrounded the school.

I sighed, before making my way inside, moving towards my first class that I received my schedule for.

-XOXOXOX-

I sat on top of my desk, my feet resting on the floor as I leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. No one knew my true form, despite the incident last year with the mirror. I felt though, that soon enough I would reveal my true form, and everything would change.

" Tsukune!" I heard someone shout. The voice was feminine, and sounded troubled, almost like she was crying. I made my way out the door, looking down the hall to see a huddle of students, and a incident in the middle. Out of character, I walked over to it, noticing in the middle, a quarrel between a guy and two girls occurred. One held the guys arm, looking towards the other girl with a blank expression. The first girl stood about 5' 10" and had a light, lily purple hair. Her eyes were a cerulean blue, matching her hair amazingly, a pale skin tone locking my assumption, she was a snowoman. She wore a white, shoulder-less jacket, with oceanic blue sleeves, with a sky blue outlined , and a sky blue outlined one-pocket, with the schools tan and brown checkered short skirt. She held a lollipop in her mouth, as she firmly clutched herself to the guys arm, giving off a cold aura as the situations intensity deepened.

The other girl had long pink hair, stretching to her back, standing at about 5' 11". She had beautiful emerald jade eyes, stained with the red, puffiness from crying. Her skin was a light tan, flawless, almost perfect. She wore the school uniform, which also included a white button, red tie, green blazer, but had tan and brown checkered skirt, with navy blue knee socks, and brown slacks.

Lastly was the guy, standing at 6' 2". He was Tsukune Aono, the one who was supposedly strong enough to defeat Hokuto Kaneshiro, the leader of the Anti-Schoolers. I knew it was false as the scent of human was far too strong for it to be a coincident. Tsukune had jagged brown hair that reached to his lower neck, his eyes a soft hazel. He wasn't that well built, but had the shape to look it. He wore the school uniform, but left his blazer buttoned up, as I left mines open. I now focused on the situation as the pink haired girl, who I now learned is Moka Akashiya spoke up.

" You chose her, that...stalker over me?" Moka said. Her tone carried so much hurt, I actually wanted to intervene, but held myself back, waiting for an opportunity, if any. Tsukune sighed, shaking his head like he was disappointed.

" Moka, I'm sorry, but I finally chose, and Mizore is it. I'll tell you what I've told Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby, Mizore and I clicked, sure she stalked me, but she was shy and...that's what drew me to her." Moka looked at the human, hers eyes filled with tears, ready to fall again. She looked on with a blank look, like her psyche completely shattered.

I decided, now was the best time to move, so I pulled out my wings, flapping over the crowd, before quickly receding them. I landed in the middle of the situation, everyone surprised by my sudden interference." Lets go, get to class, I see any of you and you'll deal with me." The crowd didn't move for a few seconds. I narrowed my eyes, giving a blood-deadly glare, everyone running to class soon after. Moka fell to her knees, oblivious to everything around her by the look in her eyes. Mizore held to Tsukune, both looking on as I knelt next to Moka. I couldn't believe such emotions could bring down a vampire like herself, an S-class monster, broken down by a lowly human.

I looked back at the two, giving them the same glare, both tensing up at it." Go, I'll take care of her," I said. They both nodded before taking off for class. I turned back to Moka, my eyes softening as I looked into her emerald jades. I placed a hand to her shoulder, snapping her out of the psyche break, catching her attention for those few seconds.

" Hey, you okay?" I asked. She looked at me, wiping the tears after a few seconds of eye contact.

" I-Im fine, thank you for asking." I smiled at her, taking out a handkerchief, before wiping her eyes. She froze, her eyes meeting mines again, both staying locked on one another.

" You shouldn't cry, it doesn't look good for a beautiful girl such as yourself." The vampire blushed slightly, my smile increasing as she did so. She smiled slightly, easing the anger that was still held inside me.

" Thanks again for caring, uhmm..." She stopped mid-sentence. I cocked my head slightly to the side, suddenly realizing that I never told her my name.

" Im sorry, my names Kirito Akimori," I said, reaching a hand out to help her up. She looked up at me, smiling before accepting my hand. I pulled her up. She was lighter than she looked, the force pulling her into my chest. She placed her hands against my chest, pushing off of me slightly, looking up at me. Both of us blushed lightly before Moka pulled herself off of me.

" Sorry," she said. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

" It's my fault, I couldn't tell my strength." Moka smiled once again.

" Hey, can I ask who your home room is this year?" She looked at the ground, nervously. A smile was on her face, the trace of tears completely gone. She seemed to be fine now, allowing me to relax for a bit.

" I was moved to Ms. Nekonome's class." Moka's face lit up with joy, the vampire grabbing my hand and pulling me to the classroom.

" Uh, Moka..." She looked back smiling as she continued to pull me.

We reached the door, Moka turning towards me smiling." This is great, we're in the same class," she said excitedly. I smiled back at her as we both walked in, sitting side by side, a few minutes before the teacher walked in.

Indeed Ms. Nekonome was the teacher, but an off setting mood soon followed as both Tsukune and Mizore walked in. My eyes narrowed, my fangs barred as I saw the two walk in like they were dating for months. Both didn't lose eye contact with the other, each wrapping the other in a tight embrace.

" Alright, now that everyone's here, I would like to begin by addressing myself, I'm Ms. Nekonome, your home room teacher for the year, and-" I zoned out the rest of the class, looking towards Moka, wondering how she was holding up, now seeing her former crush had the same home room as her. She had a smile on her face still, but I could see it in her eyes.

All the pain, hurt, and betrayal was easily noticeable. She was forcing herself to smile at that point, trying her best to show she was moving on, by forcing herself to do so. I could see her hands clench her pencil tightly, trying to hold the betrayal she felt. I couldn't do anything at that point, still keeping my eyes on her as the lesson continued.

-XOXOXOX-

Lunch finally came, and I stood, heading over to Moka. She turned to me, smiling as I stood next to her." Hey, wanna get lunch together?" I asked. Her smile grew, nodding. Her eyes gleamed now, suddenly full of life and joy.

We made our way to the cafeteria, grabbing lunch before I led her up, onto the roof. We sat down, enjoying the cool Spring breeze as it blew through. I began eating my rice balls as Moka stared off into space.

I couldn't stand seeing her that way, the pain she was in hurting me as well." You loved him, didn't you?" I asked, my bangs falling over my eyes. Moka looked at me, caught off guard by the question, looking down immediately afterwards.

" He was my best friend, but I never officially told him my feelings." I looked at her, sighing. I moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

" Love is something that can't be hidden, you have to be up front with it. Tsukune obviously didn't catch on to your expressions of love, and if I could say something, he isn't the one for you." Moka gasped in surprise at my words. I kept a serious gaze in my eyes as I continued." He was oblivious to your love, or he completely ignored you. He only saw you as a friend, throwing your love back at you. He chose someone else because he didn't see you loved him first, and now you've missed the chance to see him as more than a friend." Moka's head dropped, looking at the floor in despair as she looked at the facts I spoke, seeing the truth for what seemed the first time.

" I didn't want to believe it," she whispered." I just hoped he would choose me, and be mine forever, but, I see now...he didn't love me the way I did him." I placed my hand on her head, the vampire looking up at me. I smiled at her, Moka smiling back as I rubbed her head softly.

" And he truly missed out. You're a very special girl Moka, and any guy is lucky to have you." Moka looked up at me, mouth slightly agape in shock.

" Really..." She asked. I removed my hand, patting her arm for reassurance.

" Really."

The rest of lunch flew by at the point, and the last few classes went by fairly quickly. I decided to walk Moka back to the dorms, the vampire accepting. I was walking her home, when three big students appeared in front of us. They seemed fairly familiar, and their scent reeked of swamp.

" We got you now Moka Akashiya," the smallest one said. He looked unintelligent but had the largest muscles of the three.

" That guy, Tsukune, won't be able to pull off your rosary now," said the second, he seemed smarter, but was still under average, and his muscles were smaller than the first.

" So now we'll be able to get our vengeance," the third finished. He must've been the leader, looking the smartest, with muscles close in comparison to the first.

I pulled Moka behind me, watching the three carefully. They took no time transforming into their monster forms, all three of them being crocodile man. They're mouths grew out to long snouts, they're teeth growing sharper and jagged. Green scales grew, taking place of their skin, ripping their clothes. Lastly, a long tail grew out behind them, waving dangerously and heavily. Dirt kicked off the ground as they thumped their tails impatiently.

" You, move, this is between us and her," the leader said. I stood my ground, barring my fangs at them as they grew in rage.

" You're not touching her," I said defiantly. The leader snorted in anger.

" Who are you anyways, we've never seen you around her before," he growled in frustration.

" Who I am is none of your concern, but you won't mess with Moka as long as I'm around." The crocodile grunted in frustration before charging, claws cocked to strike. I pushed Moka to the side, the three grunts closing in fairly quickly.

" You pushed your luck, and now you're gonna pay!" The leader shouted. The first one closed in, diving at me, claws extended. I side stepped the attack, the second crocodile quickly diving over the first, claws raised over his head to slash down. I was off balance at that point, having to dig my heel into the ground, spinning a full circle, kicking the guy in the side of his head, knocking him into the tree. I caught myself, regaining my balance as I sniffed for the third one.

" Hah, too slow!" I heard him yell above me. I turned in time to see him, crossing my arms to cover my face as he slashed at me. I felt the pain of three gash marks across my arm. I quickly reacted, breaking my guard before delivering a kick to the crocodiles jaw.

I fell to one knee, clutching my fore arm as blood began to pour. Moka ran up, looking down at it worried.

" Oh my...Kirito are you..." She stopped as she sniffed the air. She grew closer to my arm, sniffing the blood." Y-you have an exotic smell Kirito." She went to lick it before I stood noticing the grunts regrouping.

" Nice one, but it seems you've taken on more than you can handle," the leader taunted. I began laughing, almost like his words were a joke. The leader cringed in fear as my laugh became more psychotic, more malicious." What the hell is so funny!?" He asked, fear etched in his voice.

" Nothing, its just the way you talk makes it sound like you can win in this situation." The leader was trying to form words, but kept jumbling them around.

" Y-you...b-but your...how can you win!?" He asked. My smile grew as I snapped my fingers. Immediately my skin was pierced, pitch black scales forming in its place. My mouth grew into a snout, my teeth sharpening to a blades point. My tail grew out, wrapping around, to my tip where two bone scales jutted out, reaching back towards each other. Wings sprouted from my back, stretching to a twenty foot wing span. My wings were angel like, yet instead of feathers, were blood red scaled. Lastly, my claws grew, sharpening to daggers, as my physique grew, my muscles growing and tightening.

The crocodiles looked on in awe as I stretched my form, looking at them with a angered glare." You-u, you're, a-a d...dragon," the leader choked out. A smile crept on my face, my fangs showing as I do so.

" Glad to see my species isn't completely forgotten," I said. I began to walk closer to them, the three reptilian men frozen with fear. I flexed my claws, the sudden joy of beating someone's ass, filling me with adrenaline.

" Please, don't, we're sorry, forgive us, we'll leave the vampire alone," they begged and pleaded. I stopped right in front of them, making sure my eyes gave off a sinister look, the crocodile men shutting their eyes in fear.

" Learn your place!" I shouted before spinning on my heel once more, sending the three flying. I then launched myself off the ground, completing the attack with an uppercut to their snouts, sending them wherever they were destined.

I turned back to Moka, the look on her face rivaling the look humans gave when they saw someone they thought a god. Her mouth was agape, her eyes filled with shock and surprise at the same time. I softened my eyes as I landed in front of her.

" Moka..." I said softly. She didn't back up or turn away. She placed a hand to my cheek, rubbing my scales gently.

" You're a dragon," she said finally. I nodded, grabbing her hand gently.

" Yes, an Obsidian Black Dragon," I said in a hushed tone. Moka's eyes widened more, reeling her hand back as she placed it over her mouth, too shocked to make a complete sentence.

" A-a Obs-sidian Black...but how, they were, I-I mean you were, uh...h." I grabbed her hand again, the vampire girl jumping at my touch. She turned to me, looking at my eyes that showed worry and sadness.

" I know, you're surprised at this. We are the rare breed, upper S-rank monster. Some say we go beyond that, and were supposedly killed off many millennia ago. I am the last of my clan, my father being killed centuries ago by the knights.

" Moka, please forgive me for endangering you like this," I said, looking towards the ground. I closed my eyes, regretting showing my first form, worried now that I would soon show my final. Moka playfully shoved me, the strength behind it enough to throw a human a few yards.

" Endangered...you just saved it. Listen, you could be a dragon, or even a tiny ant, you saved me today, and for that I'm grateful." I smiled, the joy I felt, larger than any other at that point. I picked up our bags, placing mine on my back as I decided to carry Moka's.

" Uh, Kirito..." Moka called from behind me. I hummed in recognition, turning back to her with an arched brow. She giggled," you're still in your monster form." I looked down, noticing I still had black scales, and my tail bumped me in the back of my leg, confirming the statement.

I rubbed the back of my head, and with a quick " oops" snapped my fingers, switching back to my human form, my clothes looking as if I didn't grow an inch from earlier.

I walked Moka back to her dorm and up to her room, despite her complaints against it. A few girls were hanging outside, looking at us, but not talking, out loud that is. Moka stopped at what must have been her door, turning back and bowing.

" Thanks again, Kirito, I really appreciated it," Moka said, smiling the biggest all day. I nodded my head, my eyes softening at her. My eyes then noticed her collar for the first time, following it down to a cross, with a red ruby stone in its center.

" Is this...a rosary?" I asked. Moka followed my eyes, stopping on it, looking up at me with a look that said "don't worry about it." She laughed nervously, waving it off, the look still in her eyes.

" Oh, this, it's nothing, just a restraint for...myself." Her eyes fell for a half second, but I easily saw it before she tried to perk herself up again." It's fine really, the pain I caused in my other form."

Once again, her eyes fell, this time she didn't try to act upbeat or perky. This must have been something that was really upset her." You must have had a good reason," I argued back. Her eyes fell deeper, the air becoming denser.

" Yeah you can call it that, I guess," she said with a sad smile. I narrowed my eyes, grabbing the rosary with a firm grip. Moka's eyes widened at that second, looking up at me, trying to argue.

" Kirito, don't..." I narrowed my eyes at her, my mind made up. She tried to argue again." It can't be pulled off, except by..." I pulled the charm off its chain, cutting her mid sentence. A bright glow radiated through the hallway, blinding me for a few seconds before I looked back, surprised by what I saw.

It was like the stories said, Moka grew about one or two inches, growing more in "certain features" as well as muscle. Her hair became a gorgeous silver, her eyes a crimson red. The tensity of her youkai changed as well, becoming stronger and putting on more pressure.

She looked me straight in the eyes, her stone cold gaze staring into mine." So, you're her next crusher I presume?" She asked the question without hesitation, putting a hand on her hips. I narrowed my eyes, staring back at her with as much coldness as she did.

" Crusher? You think I want to break her heart? She's already had her heart broken once, I don't want to make it worse. You may think I'm Tsukune, but I'm not, I want her to actually be happy." The S class vampire huffed in irritation, narrowing her eyes at me, drawing closer to my face until we were inches away. I put as much seriousness into my eyes that I could muster.

" Why, why do all this for the girl you just met this morning." I clicked my teeth. The question was idiotic.

" Why ask that? I felt in my heart that I didn't want to see you that way. It's a feeling I get with those I find precious. Wether I known you five seconds, or seventeen years, I will protect you, no matter what."

Moka stood there silent, her eyes still looking into mine. She leaned closer, her eyes softening, touching us nose to nose. I could feel her warm breath caressing my skin, the soft smell of tomato juice in her breath.

" Moka..." I said softly. She didn't say anything, closing the distance between or lips. It was for a few seconds, and she broke the kiss, smiling. She took the rosary from my hand, walking inside her room, looking out once more. I looked into her crimson eyes once more, an actual smile on her face with happiness.

" You're serious."

**Welp, there it is. Hopefully a lot of you enjoyed it. Can't wait to hear from y'all. And for those who don't like the OC, oh well.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**-****_stormgreywolf_**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings of Many

**Sorry its been so long guys, football is cracking down. I'm focusing in on it, but I'm still looking out for you guys. Quick note, I may not respond to your reviews, but I still read them. A few of you guys say I should prolong a scene, hopefully I improved here, and I hope your satisfied. Now, I have two one shots to do, so please be patient.**

**Enjoy**

Moka surprised me with the sudden kiss. When I got back to my dorm room, I laid against the bed, looking up at the ceiling about it. My heart was racing as the images of what transpired crossed my mind again and again. I wanted to believe that was Moka, but I couldn't, she was different, her attitude doing a full one eighty. She seemed more confident, more stern, the dominance in her voice on a different octave then when the rosary came off her necklace. More specifically, the change in her appearance and stature took a turn. Her hair grew a moonlight silver, her eyes a fresh blood red. She grew taller, her body stature showing confidence, her youkai raising a few levels, emitting more pressure than what I'm use to.

When her eyes bore into mine, I actually felt a bit nervous. Her words came out like acid, almost like it stung to say them out loud. Then I stood over her, such anger in my eyes after what she said. Moka...urr, outer Moka was hurt by Tsukune's confession about the snowoman, why would her inner self think I want to hurt her anymore than she already was.

Could it have been she liked Tsukune just as much as her outer self, and when Tsukune said lose hurtful kings, decided that all guys would do was bring pain to her? Long question, but is it true, is she hurting inside just as much as she is outside? I sat up, looking behind me, out the window, finding Moka, doing her homework, a smile on her face. I could easily see her with my enhanced dragonic vision, seeing her move one of her hands touch her lips before she blushed in embarrassment and continued to work.

I arched a brow, confused as to why. Sudden realization hit as the image of Inner Moka kissing me struck, making me blush in embarrassment. So whatever Inner Moka does, Outer Moka feels, and vice versa? My blushed increased, and I felt the heat filling my cheeks...that's not good. I flung the windows open, blowing steam out in a large plume, fogging the upper level dorms. I have a slight problem with my fire control. Dragons originally channel their fire through constant control, along with a strong core, and easy breathing. If we get flustered or embarrassed, we lose control of our cores and breathing and let out a giant plume of smoke. Sometimes if we are flustered in front of ones we love or care for...well, let's hope the person in front of us are fire proof. Getting back on track, does that mean that Outer Moka was okay with the kiss? I looked back, the vampire looking flustered, but not repulsed or disgusted from Inner Moka's earlier action. Did that mean she liked it? I guess I'd have to see later, but for now I had homework due.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It grew around six by the time I finished my assignments, and the sun wasn't even setting yet. I looked out the window, noticing Moka looking up at my window. She blushed disappearing into her room, making me chuckle slightly at her embarrassment. A knock at the door broke my train of thoughts, making me turn in confusion. It was odd, I never got company, keeping my room clean still, mind you. I placed my hand on the door knob, an all too familiar, disgusting scent filling my nose. I opened the door, the disgusting human, Tsukune standing in front of it. I narrowed my eyes, baring my teeth, that were sharpening into my fangs.

" What do you want?" I asked, not giving the slightest bit of sympathy to him. The human reeled back, slightly nervous from the ferocity of my voice. I tried to calm down, taking a step back, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, looking back at him with soft, but serious eyes." What is it?" I asked, this time with less anger. The human seemed to have relaxed slightly, his tension through his body fading, but still leaving a hint in case he wanted to run.

" I-I want to talk...with you," he said. I arched a brow, shrugging before turning around and waving him in. I sat on the bed, hearing as he shoes clicked on the wooden floor, stopping a few yards away from me.

" I'll ask again, what is it?" If there was one thing I hated, it was humans, and repeating myself. Yeah, I said one, but who cares at the moment, there's was a human here in my room...still alive by the way. Tsukune looked around the room, avoiding eye contact, running his hand through his hair.

" So, you're the one taking care of Moka?" He asked. I was surprised by the question, suddenly interested in the reasoning behind it.

" Yes, but may I ask, what concern is it to you, I thought Mizore was your only priority." Tsukune frantically tried to explain his reasoning, waving his hands in a dismissing manner as the sweat dripped down his cheeks.

" I-I just wanted to k-know if..."

" If what...I'd break her heart like you did. If I'd abandon her, without any remorse or guilt when I confessed? If I'd hurt her anymore than what you've already caused?" I was standing up at that point, closing the distance fast as I continued my onslaught of questions." If I said I cared for her so much, then turn around a go for the girl who I met the next day? If I'd-"

" Enough!" Tsukune shouted, the anger in his voice. I stepped back, not from fear, but from surprise of the humans bravery." I know I did her wrong, that's why I came to you. I know I can't love her, as I didn't share her feelings, but I know someone can. You can, Kirito-san. Please, I want you to be there for Moka, care for her in a way I couldn't. Love her the way she should be, please." His eyes were clenched shut, but tears still slipped through. His knuckles were white from clenching them, the tension in his shoulders looking like he was frozen stiff.

" Why do you care now?" I asked, my tone emotionless. He shot up, his eyes wide, the tears easily seen in them. I intended to see if he truly cared for her, or if he was lying through his teeth." You led her on since freshman year, why would you suddenly start caring for who she loves and doesn't?" Tsukune clenched his teeth, lunging at me, throwing a punch. It connected, hitting my jaw but I stood strong, looking down at him. His eyes weren't their original hazel, but a rose red, resembling Inner Moka's.

" Why would you ask that? Of course I care, I loved her!" He shouted. I never seen him like this...what did Moka mean to him.

" So why hurt her? Why love someone else?" I asked, keeping my eyes on his. He looked at me for a couple more seconds with those hard eyes before they softened and fell. He lowered his fist, stepping back, his bangs falling over his eyes.

" I don't know," he whispered." I know I loved her, but I never felt the way she did, i-its...its just all to confusing," he said as he sighed. He slumped his shoulders, his hands falling weak at his sides. My eyes softened looking at him. This human was different from what my mother described. They were liars, cheaters, stealers, and they killed their own kind, but this human was different. He didn't look to be lying, and he was too weak to hurt someone. I put a hand on his shoulder, the human looking up at me with questioning eyes.

" You humans are weird, but I find you intriguing, why is that?" I asked. Tsukune's eyes widened the second I said 'human'.

" W-what are you talking about...I just spent so much time around them," he said, his voice shaky. I pursed my lips, arching a brow. I placed my weight on my right leg, placing a hand to my hip.

" Oh really?" I asked rhetorically." Because your stench is to strong to ' spend so much time around them'." I said, finger quoting his words. He scratched the back of his head nervously, obvious that he was cornered. He opened his mouth to speak, but I rose a hand, silencing him." Listen, I won't say anything, but answer me this first. When you and Moka hung around so close, why stay dense to her signs?" The human dropped his head, his eyes narrowed as if he was remembering the situation.

" It wasn't that I was dense. Like I said, I didn't love her the way she loved me, so by acting blunt about it, I hoped she'd move on." The answer was pretty valid, but in all honesty, he should have just told her, but I'll keep that comment to myself." Now, I have a question for you." I focused back on him, his eyes looking directly into mine seriousness easily seen." What kind of monster are you?" I looked at him with narrowed eyes, the human boy not backing down. I laughed, this humans hidden traits surprising me more and more. I guess this was what kept Moka interested in him.

" To put it simply, a dragon."

-XOXOXOXOX-

I was going to see Moka, walking down the hall towards her room. I decided I needed to talk to her about her inner self. Tsukune's face after I told him was too priceless to describe, leaving me still chuckling about it. As I passed down a couple girls, I could hear them whispering." Did you hear, he's a dragon." Said the brunette. The other girl gasped, looking at her, her eyes asking 'really', the brunette nodding. I turned to them, narrowing my eyes in a threatening manner, the girls shuffling down the hall. I watched them disappear behind a corner, huffing a puff of smoke before continuing.

" Harpies."

I knocked on Moka's door, the door opening almost immediately. Moka was at the door, looking around before quickly pulling me in. She threw me on the bed, shutting the door before turning around. Her eyes were avoiding mine, a light blush on her face. She was playing with her hands behind her back, her knees buckling against each other. " Moka, I-" I was silenced as Moka grew closer to me, her bangs over her eyes limiting me from reading them. She slowly grabbed my hand, pulling it up towards her rosary. My eyes widened at realization...how did she know?" Moka, wait!"

It was too late as the rosary was yanked off its chain, the bright flash emitting once more. I shut my eyes from the intensity, squinting m eyes open as it disappeared. In front of me, leaning against my lap was the silver haired vampire princess. She opened her eyes revealing those enticing crimson red orbs. She looked at me, smiling confidently. " Twice in one day? You really are different," she said, pushing off my lap. I stared at her, shaking my head quickly to regain myself. I stood up, looking Moka directly in the eyes.

" Moka, what the hell was that about earlier?" I asked. She looked at me with innocent eyes. " Whatever do you mean?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes, tired of her playing. I turned around.

" Alright, you're clueless about it. Then tell me, what did you think of Tsukune?" I asked. That caught her attention, looking at me with a hard gaze. I looked back, smiling evilly at her, catching the spider in its own web. She wants to play innocent, fine, I'll get information out of her through 'innocent' questions.

" What's your concern on it?" She asked, her original tone returning from this afternoon. I smirked, putting on my best innocent face.

"' Whatever do you mean,' Moka?" I asked, mocking her. She gritted her teeth, looking at me with an angry glare. She spun around, bringing her foot up, hitting me square in the chest.

" Learn your place!" She shouted. My chest pivoted backwards from the force, the wind being knocked out, but other than that, I kept my innocent face. She looked at me shocked, surprised I didn't move.

" What, shocked I didn't go flying into the wall?" I playfully asked." Well, if your other side told you, I'm a dragon. That brute force won't work on me, even in my human form, as long as I keep my dragonic blood pumping through specific areas, those areas become as hard as if I had my scales out." She looked stunned, but gritted her teeth from the quick defeat." Now, back to my earlier question."

" Grr...fine. Like my other half, I actually found interest in that pesky human. He was...kind, caring, sweet~." She was getting off track, the powerful Moka distracted by Tsukune, day dreaming about him.

" So what happened...you know, now that he's with Mizore." Moka narrowed her eyes in a blood spilling way. Her eyes murderous, wanting blood to spill.

" That human let himself get distracted by a snowoman. For all I care, I hope they're happy together." She folded her arms, turning away. I lidded my eyes, getting closer to her, grabbing her chin, turning her back towards me.

" Do you, or are you just putting your anger out because it wasn't you?" I asked. She looked ready to kick me again, her eyes holding a lot of her anger. Her eyes clenched shut, her claws gripping my blazer tightly. Suddenly, her eyes softened, her grip loosened a little." You kissed me today to try and hide that anger." She shot up, her eyes filled with defiance.

" No, it was just...you were so nice to me, that..." She was blushing, avoiding eye contact.

" Well, how about a date?" I asked. She shot up at me, shock written on her face. I hummed in question, a smile on my face. Moka looked worried at the request, clenching my hand that held the rosary.

" This isn't a question for me, its for my other half." She grabbed the rosary, but before she snapped it on, I grabbed her wrist, barely stopping her in time.

" Yes it is. You're just as much Moka as she is. Now, do...you...want...to...go...out?" I asked, breaking each word apart. Moka looked around, nervousness written on her face. Still shocking to see by the way. She looked back, her answer still filled with unsurity.

" Y-yes..."

**So, hope it satisfies. Flamers, I know you read this far and will review. Guys that love it, love y'all. Take care, good night.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**-_stormgreywolf_**


End file.
